V4.12
Ahoj, summoneři, vítejte u aktualizace 4.12! Od mistrovství světa v League of Legends nás dělí již jen několik patchů, takže se soustředíme především na soutěžní scénu a na to, aby bylo herní prostředí co nejrozmanitější a nejvyváženější. Zaměřujeme se tedy na šampiony, kteří nějakým způsobem narušují rovnováhu ve výběru šampionů, ale nezapomínáme ani na „téměř dokonalé“ jedince jako Alistar nebo Ahri. U silných i slabých bojovníků se držíme především toho, že je třeba zdůraznit silné stránky a zároveň vypíchnout i důležité slabiny. Díky tomu si šampioni udrží svou strategickou hodnotu a zároveň budou mít smysluplné nevýhody. Tohle ode mě asi uslyšíte ještě hodněkrát. Sorry. Pro příznivce Twisted Treeline tu máme dva přepracované předměty – Grez's Spectral Lantern a The Lightbringer(nyní představují dvě samostatné řady s rozdílným využitím). Nezapomeňte si tedy vše pečlivě prostudovat, než se vrhnete do dalších bojů 3v3. A ještě jedna věc na závěr – v rámci aktualizace 4.12 vydáváme také ukazatele času v džungli! Podrobnosti o nich najdete níže. V rámci našeho zaměření na srozumitelnost herního systému děláme vše pro to, aby největších úspěchů v League of Legends dosáhl ten, kdo se o to sám nejvíc zaslouží. V případě ukazatelů času v džungli se tedy chceme zaměřit na rozumná rozhodnutí, která budete provádět s pomocí získaných informací, ne na jednoduché počty s hodinami. A to je všechno! Přečtěte si níže uvedené změny a těším se, že se uvidíme opět u dalšího patche. Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní *Byly odstraněny drobné prodlevy, ke kterým docházelo během zápasu při prvním otevření obchodu s předměty, nabídky nastavení a záznamu smrti. *Byla opravena grafická chyba u tipů při spuštění hry. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se omezení duo queue občas aplikovala i na jiné fronty než sólo/duo. *Hráči, kteří mají záporný počet LP kvůli leavu z ranked front, se již nemohou automaticky vrátit na hodnotu 0 LP jediným vítězstvím v ranked utkání. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které hráči s nízkým počtem LP občas sestoupili, když prohráli v ranked utkání, kterým by se dostali na 0 LP. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které ranked týmy občas nepostoupily po vítězství v postupové sérii. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které hráči občas nemohli vstoupit do nového ranked týmu poté, co z nějakého odešli. Úvodní boti Úvodní boti představují novou obtížnost v kooperaci proti počítači, která je určena pro naprosté nováčky v League of Legends. Kromě změn v umělé inteligenci botů se v tomto režimu nachází mnoho výukových funkcí, které novým hráčům pomohou seznámit se během několika úvodních zápasů se základy League of Legends. Přečtěte si náš vývojářský deník, ve které najdete přehledné informace o tom, jak přistupujeme k začleňování nových hráčů do hry. *Úvodní boti jsou výchozí úrovní kooperace proti počítači pro nové hráče. *Hráči na vyšší než 10. úrovni vyvolávače získávají ve frontě s úvodními boty méně IP/Zk a nedostávají bonus za první výhru dne. Nový zvukový engine S aktualizací 4.7 jsme spustili dlouhodobý proces distribuce souborů nového zvukového enginu. S radostí oznamujeme, že tato distribuce je nyní u konce a provoz enginu bude zahájen v rámci patche 4.12! Toto programové rozhraní přinese několik okamžitých vylepšení, ale především se díky němu budeme moci do budoucna zaměřit na působivější a kvalitnější ztvárnění League of Legends. *Byla provedena vylepšení ve zpracování sterea a posunu. *Byla přidána plná podpora pro prostorový zvuk. *Byla provedena drobná vylepšení v čistotě zvuku. Ukazatele času v džungli Chceme, aby se hra League of Legends točila kolem chytrých rozhodnutí, která provedete v daný okamžik, a kolem toho, jak dokážete tato rozhodnutí zužitkovat. To je pro nás podstatné – ne to, jak dobře někdo umí sledovat ukazatele času. Udržení přehledu o jistých informacích sice vyžaduje určité nadání, srozumitelnost hry se však snažíme podřizovat tomu, abyste mohli provádět prozíravá rozhodnutí založená na správných informacích a aby hráči bojovali proti sobě navzájem, ne se systémem. Informace, jež získáte splněním nějakého úkolu, představují důležitou výhodu, kterou jste si po právu zasloužili, proto ke slovu přicházejí ukazatele času v džungli. Dodejme, že tyto indikátory nepřinášejí žádnou novou informaci, která by do této doby nebyla k dispozici někde jinde, řídí se totiž stejnými pravidly jako ikony na minimapě. *Ukazatele času v džungli v současné době sledují časy dalšího zrození následujících příšer: nepřátelského/vlastního Elder Lizard, nepřátelského/vlastního Ancient Golem, draka a barona. *Ukazatele začnou sledovat čas v příslušném táboře, pokud jste přímo vy nebo někdo jiný z vašeho týmu viděli, jak byl celý tábor kompletně vyčištěn (podobně jako v případě ikon na minimapě). *Pokud skolíte barona nebo draka, aniž byste jej viděli, ukazatel odpočítávání se spustí. *Ukazatele času najdete na výsledkové tabuli, kterou si otevřete stiskem klávesy TAB (výchozí nastavení). Nachází se v horní části obrazovky. *Aktualizovali jsme také ikony příšer na minimapě! Omrkněte je! Obchod Nové skiny v obchodě: *Mecha *Mecha *Mecha Warda Šampióni ; Ahri je super lištička, kterou bychom rádi vídali častěji, ve středové lajně se však na žebříčku popularity momentálně nachází těsně pod předními příčkami. Nemyslíme si tedy, že by potřebovala příliš mnoho buffů, aby se ostatním vyrovnala. Místo toho jsme se zaměřili na její schopnost vyvíjení efektivního tlaku ve vlně, aby mohla častěji procházet po mapě. * (Q) cena many snížena na 55/60/65/70/75 z 70/75/80/85/90. AP přepočet (při zásahu a návratu) zvýšen na 0.35 (celkově 0.7) z 0.325 (celkově 0.65). ; Velice rádi bychom vrátili Alistarovi jeho místo špičkové podpory, ale má to jeden háček – v takovém případě musí odložit panovnickou korunu džunglerů. Přístup k miniaturní verzi Malphitovy Unstoppable Force na 2. úrovni (prostřednictvím kombinace Headbutt + Pulverize) ve spojení s garantovanými výpady k věžím a navíc schopností odhazovat ostatní pryč z bezpečných pozic z něj dělá hodně drsnou mašinu na sériovou výrobu přepadů z džungle. Chceme Alimu poskytnout výhody, které mu po právu náleží, ale stejně jako u Maokaie musíme mít na zřeteli, aby to nemělo negativní dopad na vyvážení hry. Může se ukázat, že 70% snížení poškození na 1. úrovni Unbreakable Will bude umožňovat až příliš snadné výpady k věžím (dokonce i na podporu), ale nejprve chceme vidět, jak se u něj tyto změny projeví. * (pasivka) nezpůsobuje dvojité zranění monstrům. * (Q) cena many snížena na 65/70/75/80/85 z 70/80/90/100/110. Trvání odpovídá vizuálnímu efektu (1 sekundové vyhození a pak 0,5 sekundový stun). * (W) cena many snížena na 65/70/75/80/85 z 70/80/90/100/110. * ® snížení zranění zvýšeno na 70% z 50/60/70%. Ke snižování poškození dochází okamžitě, ne až po dokončení sesílací animace. ; A Yasuové celého světa radostně zaplesali. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které byly Caitlyniny základní útoky započítány ještě předtím, než vizuálně zasáhly cíl. ; Vskočte tam pomocí E. * (W) upravena nápověda z "když zasáhne spojeneckého šampióna" na "když zasáhne spojeneckého šampióna nebo sebe". To umožní zásah sebe při použití Flashe nebo E. ; Dárek pro všechny Gareny, kteří bloudí džunglí. * (E) Garen může (opět) použít Tiamat/Ravenous Hydra, zatímco se točí. ; To je on. Už zase. Momentálně se zaměřujeme na Kassadinův nesmírný lavinový potenciál – když má náskok, dokáže neustále zpomalovat nepřátele a mlátit je hlava nehlava, z čehož má prospěch nejen on, ale celý jeho tým. Nechceme zasahovat do jeho proslulého Riftwalk (jelikož to je evidentně jeho základní výhoda), ale díky těmto změnám bude mít Kass k dispozici kratší okno, kdy bude moci využít tuto schopnost k výpadům. * (W) cooldown zvýšen na 9 sekund z 6 na všech levelech. * (E) trvání slowu sníženo na 1 sekundu z 3. Slow zvýšen na 50/60/70/80/90% z 30/35/40/45/50%. ; Přinášíme Kha'Zixovi malý dodatečný dáreček, který souvisí s předchozími buffy tankovacích džunglerů a střelců. * (Q) zranění zvýšeno na 70/95/120/145/170 z 55/80/105/130/155. ; Při úpravách silných šampionů nám jde především o to, abychom zdůraznili jejich silné stránky a zároveň vypíchli i příslušné slabiny (já vám říkal, že to zazní ještě hodněkrát). Jedná se především o zachování konceptu smysluplných možností výběru, jehož cílem je zachovat šampionovi jeho strategickou hodnotu, ale zároveň mu dát i odpovídající slabiny, aby proti němu mohli soupeři nějakým způsobem hrát. Konkrétně u Luciana docházelo vzhledem k jeho vysoké síle (vysoká účinnost v úvodní a závěrečné fázi hry, výrazné okamžité poškození, skvělá pohyblivost atd.) k tomu, že jej bylo možné často vybrat bez ohledu na to, koho se do boje rozhodli nasadit soupeři. To ostatně byla Lucianova hlavní výhoda – dokázal se přizpůsobit jakémukoliv týmu a podávat přitom dobré výkony. Naše změny se v zásadě soustředí na snahu zdůraznit některé Lucianovy přednosti jakožto pohyblivého střelce, který metá kouzla, a zároveň vypíchnout jeho novou slabinu – krátký dosah. S některými předměty (cooldown reduction!!!) dokáže Lucian na vyšších úrovních sesílat jedno E za druhým, dokud má ve své blízkosti cíl, který by mohl zasahovat svou pasivní schopností. Z toho také vyplývá, že v týmových bojích bude Lucian jedním z nejpohyblivějších střelců se středním dosahem (panují určité obavy, že bude možná až moc pohyblivý, jelikož E odstraňuje veškerá zpomalení, ale budeme vše pečlivě sledovat a v případě potřeby zasáhneme). Ovšem vzhledem ke kratšímu dosahu bude Lucian muset víc riskovat, aby si zkrátil přebíjecí dobu svého E, a v lajnovací fázi může narazit na protivníky, kteří mu teď budou dělat více starostí (zatímco dřív dokázal vyhrát takřka pokaždé). Tím nám tedy vzniká dostatečný prostor pro zvýraznění Lucianových jedinečných schopností. Budeme pozorovat, jak se s těmito změnami popere. *Základní Attack range snížen na 500 z 550. *Základní healthy zvýšeny na 500 z 470. *Základní movement speed zvýšen na 335 z 330. *Základní zranění zvýšeno na 52 z 49. * (pasivka) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které občas Lightslinger nezabil šampiona, protože došlo k nesprávnému odhadu, že první výstřel bude stačit, a druhá rána byla použita k zasazení smrtícího úderu minionovi. Lightslinger se nyní pokaždé řídí pravidlem dvojvýstřelu a i téměř mrtvé šampiony zasáhne dvakrát, aby byla jistota, že dojde k připsání zabití. * (Q) cena many snížena na 50/55/60/65/70 z 60/65/70/75/80. Dostřel snížen na 500 z 550. Již nezraňuje miniony jen za 75% zranění ale za 100%. * (E) cena many snížena na 0 z 60/45/30/15/0. Cooldown změněn na 14/13/12/11/10 z 18/16/14/12/10. Upravena nápověda na "Kdykoliv Lightslinger (jeho pasivka) zasáhne nepřátele, Relentless Pursuit Cooldown je redukován o 1 sekundu (2 sekundy při zásahu šampióna nebo 4 sekundy při kritickém zásahu)." z "Pokud Lucian zabije nepřítele s aktivním The Culling, je cooldown Relentless Pursuit resetován.". Lucianovo odpočítávání času u základního útoku se po sprintu vymaže. ; * (pasivka) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Nautilovi nepřátele neviděli jeho ukazatel odpočítávání času. ; Byly opraveny některé chyby u Quinn, hra za ni by nyní měla být konzistentnější. * Valor nyní vždy okamžitě označí daný cíl, a to i v případě, že právě označuje jiného nepřítele ve svém okolí. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se Quinn občas vrhla špatným směrem. ; Tato oprava chyby možná bude mít výrazný dopad na Rengarovu efektivitu v džungli (Madred's Razors způsobovaly kritický zásah dvakrát), pečlivě tedy půjdeme po stopě jeho výkonů v následujících utkáních. *Rengar nyní správně pronese svou větu, když si vylepší Bonetooth Necklace. * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Brutalita aktivovala zásahové efekty hned dvakrát. ; * (Q) Plasma Fission se nyní po Vel'Kozově smrti rozpadne. ; * (E) Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se Sweeping Blade pro potřeby různých předmětů a schopností šampionů občas nepočítala jako seslání kouzla. ; * (pasivka) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Satchel Charge nezkracovala přebíjecí dobu Short Fuse. Předměty ; Vzhledem k vysokému potenciálu Ardent Censer (attack speed pro každého!) jsme k tomuto předmětu přistupovali celkem konzervativně. Takže... rozhodli jsme se mu zvýšit Ability power. *Ability power zvýšeno na 40 z 30. ; Když jsme přepracovávali pasivní efekt Bloodthirstern štít, učinili jsme tento předmět generičtějším, jelikož jeho ostatní atributy (life steal a AD) lze snadno získat i prostřednictvím jiného vybavení. Cílem těchto změn je vypíchnout Bloodthirstera jako ten pravý udržovací/obranný předmět pro každého, kdo chce zároveň trochu posílit své útočné poškození. JEDINEČNOST life steal Bloodthirstera znamená, že nemůžete mít víc Bloodthirsterů a dosáhnout tak +40 % / +60 % life steal, ovšem tato hodnota se bude i nadále sčítat s dalšími předměty s vysáváním životů, jako je Vamp Scepter, Blade of the Ruined King, Ravenous Hydra apod. *Lifesteal zvýšen na 20% z 15%. Nyní je unikátní. *Hodnota štítu snížena na 50-350 z 50-440. *Štít se zmenšuje pomaleji, pokud nejsi zasažen nebo neútočíš po dobu 25 sekund, místo 15. ; K Essence Reaver jsme přistupovali poměrně opatrně, protože ve hře máme hned několik šampionů, kteří se s předměty zaměřenými na manu dokážou doslova utrhnout ze řetězu. Po vypuštění Essence Reaver do volné přírody jsme však zjistili, že pokud se někdo rozhodne tento předmět sestavit, nezíská vlastně za odměnu žádnou extra sílu. Rozhodli jsme se to napravit, aby o něj byl větší zájem. *Celková cena zvýšena na 3400g z 2650g. *Recept: B.F. Sword + Vampiric Scepter + 1050 gold místo Pickaxe + Vampiric Scepter + 975 gold. *Attack damage zvýšeno na 80 z 60. ; Tato změna zajišťuje hladší přechod na Manamune – už nebude zapotřebí v úvodu nakoupit řadu levných předmětů a pak čekat na 1000+ zlaťáků, aby bylo možné provést vylepšení. *Recept: Tear of the Goddess + Pickaxe + 625 gold místo Tear of the Goddess + Longsword + 1040 gold. *Celková cena zvýšena na 2200 z 2100. *Attack damage zvýšeno na 25 z 20. ; Nyní se slunečnějším žárem. Nebo žárovějším sluncem. NEBO OBOJÍM?! *Nový vizuální efekt aury. Howling Abyss Následující džunglerské předměty byly z Howling Abyss odstraněny: *Hunter's Machete *Spirit Stone *Quill Coat *Spirit of the Ancient Golem *Spirit of the Elder Lizard *Spirit of the Spectral Wraith Twisted Treeline Opravili jsme několik chyb, na které jsme narazili v Twisted Treeline, a trochu jsme poladili ambrózie. Ty jsou totiž velice silné, tak jsme se rozhodli jim trochu přistřihnout křidélka. *Jungle Monstra: Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které všechny příšery (nejen ty velké) poskytovaly regenerační symbol. ; *Trvání sníženo na 3 min z 4 min. ; *Trvání sníženo na 3 min z 4 min. ; *Odstraněna schopnost vytvářet wardy. *UNIQUE PASSIVE - TRAP DETECTION: Blízké neviditelné nepřátelské pasti jsou odhaleny. *UNIQUE ACTIVE: Přemění cílovou oblast na mlhu, která odhaluje neviditelnost a dává vizi, na 5 sekund a odhaluje nepřátele, kteří vkročí do neviditelnosti, po 3 sekundy. Cooldown 60 sekund. Dosah 800. Twisted Treeline a Crystal Scar ; * ® cooldown zvýšen na 110 / 95 / 80 sekund z 100 / 90 / 80. ; *Attack damage zvýšeno na 80 z 70. Twisted Treeline, Crystal Scar a Howling Abyss Posílili jsme Grez's Spectral Lantern, aby dokázala na těchto mapách držet krok s ostatními džunlerskými předměty. Cílem nově přepracovaného Lightbringer je nabídnout na této mapě střelcům nějaký lákavější předmět, který by jim vylepšoval výhled na okolí. ; *Není k dispozici na mapách Crystal Scar a Howling Abyss. *Recept: Madred's Razors + Long Sword + Dagger + 180 gold *Celková cena: 1765 gold. *15 Attack damage *30% Attack speed *UNIQUE PASSIVE - MAIM: Základní útok uděluje 50 bonus magic damage monstrům a vyléčí ti 8 healthů při zásahu. *UNIQUE PASSIVE: Zvyšuje o 30% zisk goldů z monster. *UNIQUE PASSIVE - TRAP DETECTION: Blízké neviditelné nepřátelské pasti jsou odhaleny. *UNIQUE ACTIVE: Přemění cílovou oblast na mlhu, která odhaluje neviditelnost a dává vizi, na 5 sekund a odhaluje nepřátele, kteří vkročí do neviditelnosti, po 3 sekundy. Cooldown 60 sekund. Dosah 800. ; *Recept: Wicked Hatchet + Cloak of Agility + 350 gold. *Celková cena: 2280g. *30 Attack Damage *30% Critical Strike *UNIQUE PASSIVE: Kritické útoky způsobují tvým cílům krvácení, které je zraňuje za 90% tvých bonus AD jako physical damage po 3 sekundy a odhalí je po tuto dobu. Summoner kouzla Dříve v rámci této sezóny jsme aktualizovali grafické a zvukové efekty kouzel summonera. Obecně jsme s těmito změnami spokojení, v případě kouzla Exhaust jsme však došli k názoru, že nejlepšího výsledku docílíme, když spojíme vizuální kvalitu nové verze se způsobem ztvárnění původní varianty. ; *Vizuální efekt byl upraven v zájmu přehlednosti. de:V4.12 en:V4.12 es:V4.12 fr:V4.12 pl:V4.12